Sinister Love
by Celeste Crilay
Summary: *TWO ONE-SHOTS WITH THE SAME CHARACTERS* **1ST: Claude has always wanted Sebastian, and when a Demon wants something, he does everything he can to get it. **2ND:Claude is tired of Grell's flirting with Sebastian, so he decides to claim the Demon for himself, sending Grell away when he goes too far in his pursuits for Sebastian.
1. Seduction

**This fanfiction was written for SebbyClaude412. I hope you enjoy~! =D**

* * *

_A proper Demon never turns down a chance to get what he wants. He grabs it by the throat, strangling from it every single thing he can get out of it. Never does he let a single drop fall from his clutches._

_A Demon with sense takes everything thrown at him. Never does he throw something useful away. Nothing goes to waste with a proper Demon, and when that Demon wants something, he gets it, even if he has to take it by force. He captures it, taking it for his own. He even does this when what he wants is another Demon._

* * *

Sebastian plucked a rose from its bush, stealing it from its brethren. He smiles softly, setting the white rose on a pile of other flowers he had picked. A bird landed on the pile, causing the Demon butler to grimace. Sebastian shoo'd the bird away, gathering the flowers in his arms to carry away to another part of the garden.

The Demon started off towards the other half of the garden, stopping as he noticed a movement hidden in the bushes. Sebastian frowned, setting the assortment of flowers down on a bench and oulling out one of his many kitchen knives. He held the knife across his chest, spreading his fingers to show four more knives held between them.

"Come out and die." HIs voice reverberated off of the walls encompassing this part of the garden, making it seem as if Sebastian's voice was coming from everywhere.

A chuckle arose from behind a hedge of rose bushes that had grown together over the years. Sebastian spun around to come face to face with a Demon he had despised for years, wanted for years, ever since he had been born and given to the Demon. The man infront of him smirked, pushing his glasses up.

"Could you truely bring yourself to kill me, Sebastian?" Claude hummed.

The younger Demon glared, slowly placing his knives back in his coat. Claude stepped back, looking his former ward up and down. Sebastian grimaced as he felt the man's eyes devour him. A shiver ran up his spine as Claude stepped back toward him, placing his hand on Sebastian's hip and pulling his body closer. Claude leaned down, nipping at Sebastian's ear. The younger demon moaned as Claude bit down harder on his ear.

"Stop it, C-Claude!" Sebastian growled unconvincingly, his voice cruel, yet obviously begging.

Claude pulled away, still holding Sebastian's body close. Sebastian bit his tongue as the older Demon pressed his knee into Sebastian's crotch. He refused to give Claude what he wanted. He refused to let Claude have him. Sebastian moaned softly as Claude slid a hand up his shirt to twist the younger Demon's nipples. Claude laughed softly as he whispered in Sebastian's ear.

"Come with me, and I'll shower you in pleasure," he muttered.

Sebastian's closed eyes flew open as he pushed the older Demon away. He pulled out his knives, pointing them at Claude.

"I will never again, Spider," Sebastian spat, his voice not showing any signs of the submission he had earlier shown.

Claude smirked, appearing behind Sebastian and grabbing his wrists. Sebastian dropped his knives as Claude's nails began to dig into his wrist. Sebastian jerked his body away, attempting to break the older Demon's grip on him. Claude chuckled menacingly, holding Sebastian's body closer to his. Claude began to open a portal to Hell. Sebastian saw what the older man was doing and, trying to get away again, pulled at Claude's arms with his own as he was dragged through the portal to Claude's home in Hell.

* * *

Ciel stepped from his office as Finnian ran toward him, yelling about Sebastian as tears streamed down his face. The Earl sighed, displeased at the sight of his Gardener in such a state.

"Finnian! _What_ are you blubbering on about?" Ciel growled, rubbing his temples.

Finny sniffled, his eyes not ceasing their production of tears. He wiped at his face, sleeves smearing dirt across his cheeks.

"M-mr. Sebast-tian was t-taken by a-a strange m-ma-man!" the boy sobbed, his voice showing his obvious fear.

Ciel's eyes narrowed as he sighed. "That idiot."

The small Earl turned away, heading back into his office. Finny stared at Ciel in shock.

"A-aren't we g-gonna go get 'em?" the crying teen begged.

Ciel waved his hand over his shoulder, shaking his head. "Oh, no. That man can take care of himself. Nevertheless, he'll still be back in time for dinner."

* * *

Sebastian woke tied to Claude's bed. The same bed he had come to for comfort, not pain. The younger Demon glanced around, searching for the man who had brought him back to Hell.

"Spider, you do know that _I_ still have a Master to look after, correct?" Sebastian laid on the bed, a bored look on his face as he waited for a response.

Claude stepped from a door to Sebastian's right, holding a studded whip. Flicking it, Claude stepped towards his bed, taking in the sight of the chained man who lay half- naked on it. Claude climbed on top of Sebastian, running his nails down the younger Demon's chest. Droplets of blood bubbled up, rolling down Sebastian's chest as Claude leaned down to chuckle in his ear.

"Don't worry; you'll be back in time for dinner."

* * *

_It is a proven fact that sexual stimulation in Demons is caused by pain. When a Demon is tortured, the more pain, the better they cope with the torture. Pain is the one thing all Demons long for during any form of sexual intercourse. If you are ever in the position where you must pleasure a Demon, pain is the best way to go._

* * *

Claude pulled himself out of Sebastian, his nails scraping the younger Demon's member, causing a painful shot of lust to course through Sebastian's body. Sebastian pulled at the chains holding him to Claude's bed as the older Demon slammed abck into him. Claude pulled at a chain, causing the ones holding Sebastian's wrists to tighten, their spikes digging further into his wrists.

Sebastian moaned through the gag in his mouth, pain and estacy flowing through his veins. Blood still rolled down his body in all the places Claude had sliced open with his nails. Sebastian's conciousness attempted to leave him. Claude noticed this as he slammed back into the man under him, releasing what he had been longing to release in Sebastian since the first time Claude had seen him.

The older Demon could feel Sebastina's body shaking as he pulled out. Claude gently turned Sebastian onto his back, placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"Now, that wasn't so bad. Was it?" Claude teased, his fingers trailing down Sebastina's body.

The younger Demon shook his head violently, causing the gag in his mouth to fall out.

"No," he calmly stated. "It was not as bad as I believed it would be."

Claude grinned at Sebastian's reply, flicking his fingers to let the chains fall from his former ward's wrists. Pulling the gag from where it hung around Sebastian's neck, Claude kissed up Sebastian's throat to his ear.

"Would you like to lead now?" Claude murmured in Sebastian's ear.

The younger Demon smirked, flipping Claude onto his back and pinning his arms down. Sebastian dug his nails into Claude's wrists, drawling blood.

"It would be my _pleasure_."


	2. Payback's A Bitch

The sound of a spring afternoon drifted throughout Phantomhive Manor. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, even the servants. Finny was calmy cutting dead roses from a bush in the garden. Mey-Rin was wiping down the cabinet that contained the finest china in the house. No broken pieces were to be seen. Bard was cooking dinner, which was actually turning out exactly how it was supposed to for once. Tanaka even had energy and was roaming the Manor, tidying things up.

The young Master actually seemed to be happy as well, to say the least. He could be seen doing paperwork in his office, a small smile planted firmly on his place. However, not everyone at the Manor was having such a calm afternoon. No, a certain Demon, though there were two standing there, and a Shinigami were having a heated dispute over another Demon, the Demon not participating in the argument. The more important servant in the Phantomhive household, Sebastian, was this Demon. Claude, the other Demon, was arguing with the Shinigami, Grell, because of the red-head's actions.

_**.::.**_

"Oh, Sebby, why must you deny me~?" Grell whined, hanging onto Sebastian's arm.

Claude glared at the red-head. "He despises you. That is why, you fool."

Sebastian grimaced as the Shinigami's hands began to roam the Demon's body.

"Oh, Sebby~! You don't despise me, do you?" Grell's hand hovered over Sebastian's crotch as he spoke.

A growl came from Claude as he grabbed Grell's arm, pulling the Shinigami from the man he wanted again. Needed again. Claude glared at Grell as Sebastian straightened his coat, a frown permanently on his face.

"I do, indeed, despise you," Sebastian sighed. "I do not wish to be around such a disgusting creature such as you."

Claude smirked, feeling sure that Sebastian's words would discourage Grell from pursuing the red-eyed Demon any longer. He knew he was wrong, though, when Grell jerked himself away from Claude and towards Sebastian. Claude blinked in surprise as Grell planted a kiss firmly on Sebastian's lips. Reaching forward, Claude snatched the Shinigami away from the younger Demon before Sebastian could react. Sebastian stood still in shock as Claude dragged the read-head away by his hair.

"Sebastian is _mine_, you piece of shit!" the golden-eyed Demon spat.

Grell let himself be dragged away, happy at the fact that he had finally gotten to kiss Sebastian. As well as that, Grell knew that he would be given to William for 'punishment.'

* * *

Claude came back to see that Sebastian had not moved. The Demon wasn't even breathing. Claude sighed, stepping towards the red-eyed man. placing a hand on Sebastian's hip as he had done the first time he had claimed the younger Demon, Claude drew their bodies closer. The Spider Demon nipped at Sebastian's ear, causing the man to snap out of his daze.

"Is that Shinigami gone?" Sebastian asked, a hint of fear showing through his mask.

Claude nodded, kissing the nape of the Raven Demon's neck. "He is. The Shinigami is off doing what you are about to do."

Sebastian smirked, his hands sliding down to hold Claude around the waist. "And what might that be?"

Claude pulled Sebastian through a portal, causing the two men to land on the golden-eyed Demon's bed. Claude pinned the younger Demon to his bed as he began to rid Sebastian of his clothes.

"Be claimed," Claude ran his hands down Sebastian's body as he took the Demon for himself.


End file.
